TheElfFromAmerica
by EmmaYoung
Summary: This story is about a dream I had about the Lord of the Rings. I dreamed that I accompanied the Fellowship on the entire journey of the Trilogy. But on this journey I was an elf. This story was originally titled the Impossible Come True, but only one pers


Emilie tossed and turned in her bed. It was midnight and she still couldn't get to sleep. She decided to start quoting the Fellowship of the Ring. It always helped her go to sleep. She began to recite it but looked out the window. It was cloudy. She hadn't been able to make her wish because of it. Emilie had wished on a star a million times to enter Tolkien's world. She slowly drifted off to sleep with the Fellowship pictures in her mind. What she didn't know was that her wish was about to come true and she would embark on one of the most dangerous journeys of her young life.

Emilie woke up. Or at least she thought she woke up. It was no longer night. But she also rewalized something. She was no longer in her bed! The first thing she saw was vast green rolling plains. The sun was shining marvelously. She also noticed something else. _I'm not in pajamas!_

She was clothed in a long blue dress that fell just below the shoulders. She felt her sleeveless arms and felt the sun on her bare back. A white jewel rested on her forehead connected by a silver chain that wound threw her hair. Her hair was longer and darker. Emilie reached up to her ears daring to touch what she thought was there. It was. Her ears were pointed. She was an elf! _My wish has come true! But where am I?_ She wondered to herself.

She looked around and discovered where she was. It was Hobbiton. She saw the town in the distance. She saw the hobbit holes with their doors embedded in the ground. She was in the Shire.

"It must be a dream. And I refuse to wake up," she said to herself.

Emilie walked into the town trying to appear casual but failed. The hobbits pointed at her and gave her astonished looks. She crossed the bridge and made her way down the lane where hobbit holes rested gently beside. For some reason she knew exactly where she was going. She walked through the gate and up the porch. She took a deep breath and slowly knocked on the door and braced herself for who might answer.

"Yes?"

She saw a hobbit with brown curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. He stared at her in amazement. It was Frodo.

"Well dear me. There be an elf standing at me door," he said with his eyes staring at her.

"Frodo Baggins?" she said.

"Yes? Who might you be?"

She thought to herself for a moment and rattled off the first Elvish name that came to her mind.

"My name is Elenya. May I come in?"

"I suppose."

He opened the door for her as she stepped inside. She had to bend down slightly for she was very tall. Frodo began running around like a nervous hobbit.

"Tea?" he shouted to her.

"Please."

Elenya sat at the table as he poured the hot drink into her glass. He twittled his thumbs nervously.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" he spoke up.

"Yes you may. Let's say I am a wanderer searching for something."

"What?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I came to be here. I just am. Listen I need a favor," she ran her words together.

"What?" he asked again.

"May I stay with you for awhile?"

"I beg your pardon."

"I must. I have nowhere else to go."

"Where do you come from?"

"I can not answer that," she said staring into her glass.

"It is fine with me."

She glanced up at him and looked into his blue eyes. A small smile slid across his face. He continued to stare at her for Elenya was very beautiful. He began feeling uncomfortable and nervously moved around in his chair.

"I will have to ask Uncle Bilbo," Frodo said.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's writing his book in his study. Come along," he took her hand.

"I don't wish to disturb him."

"Nonsense. You're an elf. Better for him to find out now. I just can't believe you had to show up now. Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday is tonight. It will be a magnificent party."

"I'm sure."

Frodo led her into the study where she saw a slightly chubby hobbit sitting in his chair writing the words _There and Back Again A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins_

"Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo said touching his shoulder.

"Yes Frodo? I said no more well wishers, visitors, or distant relations."

"Turn around, Bilbo."

He did and immediately dropped the ink which spilled onto the wood floor. She smiled slightly.

"What in Arda's name is an elf doing in Bag End?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo Baggins I presume?"

"Yes?" he asked staring at her.

"My name is Elenya. I have something to ask you. But I-I-

"She wishes to stay with us Bilbo," Frodo finished.

_Way to go Frodo_ she thought.

"What! An elf in Bag End! Living with me! You must be joking!" Bilbo answered.

"I know this is a shock, but I need to. Please?" she asked.

"I can not think about it now. Night is coming on. I must get ready for the party," Biblo said standing up. " I will tell you after the party whether you may or not."

"As you wish," she said knowing that he wouldn't be there after the party and Frodo would have to make the decision.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. But it sounded as though a large stick was knocking instead of a hand. Frodo._Gandalf!_

"See who that is at the door," Bilbo said to Frodo.

Emilie watched as Frodo went to answer the door and Bilbo put his papers away in his drawer. Elenya turned around and collided with Gandalf.

"Tis strange when an elf appears in Bag End," he said eyeing her.

"Even more an Istar, Olorin," she said softly and smiled.

"Olorin, yes. I do not know your face but you are familiar to me. Have we met?"

"Perhaps we have."

"Elenya," Frodo interrupted. " Will you accompany me to the field? The party will be starting soon."

"I will be glad to," she said taking his hand.

_I'm certain it will be quite a party!_

**Chapter 2**

Elenya was led to the party by Frodo. Night had fallen and the stars shone brightly. Many hobbits had already arrived. They became amazed when the elf walked into their presence.

"Frodo what's going on?" a chubby hobbit walked up to him.

_Sam_ she guessed.

"Sam, this is Elenya," Frodo told him. " She is a friend. Will you take her to a table please and introduce her to some of the hobbits. I have to speak with Bilbo."

"Fine," Sam shrugged.

His experience was never well with women. Emilie looked at all the tables of food. There were all sorts of meats, cheeses, cakes, crumpets, pies, breads, fruits, and other such snacks. Several barrels of the finest ale had been brought in. A large sign over the stage read _Happy Birthday Biblo_ Sam took her to the front table where she met more hobbits who accepted her right in when they learned how well she danced and could tell stories.

Emilie watched as many hobbit lads and lasses danced. Frodo was in the midst of them. He stopped and walked over to Sam.

"Go on Sam. Ask Rosy for a dance," he smiled at Sam.

Sam glanced at the rosy cheeked hobbit lass with the flowing golden curls. He picked up his mug.

"I think I'll have another ale," he said.

"Oh no you don't," Frodo said pushing him into the center where Rosy was. He laughed when they began dancing.

Elenya watched all of them, but no one asked her for a dance. She felt a little alone, but not in the least unhappy when she stared at the children enjoying Gandalf's fireworks. Biblo was telling them all a story as well from one of his adventures. Gandalf began dancing as well. He was very careful to not step on one of the children seeing that he was five feet taller than they.

A small boy walked up to her. He handed her a small bunch of white flowers neatly gathered for her.

"For me?" she asked and he nodded.

Elenya took the flowers and held them to her nose. She then laid them on the table and said, " Would you like to dance?"

The boy nodded his head immediately. She took his hand and walked into the center of the dancing. She took the boys hands and began twirling with him. He was very cute and very little compared to her. She giggled. But then the boy was tapped on the shoulder by Frodo.

"May I cut in?" he asked kneeling down to the boy.

The boy answered him by running away to play with his friends. Elenya watched him leave and laughed. Frodo then bowed to her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Certainly," she took his hand.

Frodo was not that much shorter than her. She was glad that in her dream she had remained the same height as that of her own world in America. Her curly brown hair waved in the wind as her feet moved to the rhythm of the dance. Frodo and Elenya grabbed each others waists and began to spin quickly. They also noticed that they were the only ones dancing. The other hobbits had taken a break and were watching them. Frodo joined his hands with her as she twirled faster. But then she heard the hobbits yelling, " Dragon!"

Frodo let go of her hands and rushed to Bilbo's side. Emilie laughed as all the hobbits knelt to the ground as a red fiery dragon flew over their heads. It flew over the lake and exploded into many beautiful fireworks. The hobbits all shouted and laughed at the wondrous sight.

Emilie made her way into a large tent where she saw Gandalf keeping a close watch on two dirty hobbits washing dishes.

"Merry and Pippin," she said a little too loud..

"Yes?" Pippin answered. " Who are you?"

"She's an elf. I saw her dancing with Frodo earlier," Merry answered.

"Oooooh dancing," Pippin chanted.

"Cut it out!" she said a little sharply. " It's not like that."

"Really?" they both asked.

She was glad for the interruption of the hobbits outside shouting " speech" for Bilbo. She left the tent and made her way to the front of the stage and took a seat by Frodo. Bilbo was walking up to the stage to present a speech for the hobbits. He was obviously somewhat drunk from all the ale as he slurred his words.

"My dear Bagginses and Buffets! Tooks and Brandybucks!" he rattled off more names of all the hobbit families and continued with his speech. " Today is my one hundredth and eleventh birthday!"

Loud shouts of "happy birthday" sounded out. Bilbo continued.

"Alas, eleventy one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know haf of you half as well as I should like. And I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

Odd stares and confused rumours rippled through the crowd of hobbits. Bilbo began nervously fumbling with something in his pocket.

"I have things to do," he nervously said.

A creepy look came into his eyes. He muttered something which could not be heard.

"I regret to inform you that this is the end," he announced. " I'm going now. I bid you all a fond farewell. Goodbye," he fixed his gaze on Frodo.

Then he disappeared. They all knew it. He did not fall underneath a table. He turned invisible.

_THE RING!_

**Chapter 3**

He had put on the Ring! He was now gone probably back to Bag End. Frodo knew. She had to stop him before he reached Bag End. Bilbo needed to flee. He couldn't stay. It was one of those things that was meant to be.

Elenya immediately went to find Frodo who was near the stage where Bilbo had disappeared. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Frodo?"

"I didn't think he'd ever do it. I have to stop him!" Frodo said standing up.

"No, you can't!" she exclaimed standing in front of him.

"Why not?"

"Because...because-

She was lost for words. She felt very ludicrous when she just said the silliest words that came out of her mouth.

"Because we never finished our dance," _You idiot!_ she thought to herself.

"What? Bilbo's gone and you want to dance!" he looked at her.

"Um...yes," she tried to smile but mostly stared at her feet.

"Come on!"

Frodo took her hand and stepped quickly to the center of the dancing. A lively tune played, and Elenya and Frodo began to spin as they were doing before. They locked hands for a few minutes until Frodo finally let her go. But she didn't stop spinning. The moon shone a ray of light on her as she continued to move her feet to the song. She was glowing. All the other hobbits were watching the elf dance. On the last part of the song, she spun and spun and spun. It finally stopped, and she dropped to the ground. But she noticed something. Frodo was not there.

She instantly took off for the lane that led to Bag End. She walked inside and saw Frodo standing near the fire with an envelope in his hand. He didn't take his eyes off it. She walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He seemed startled.

"I'm sorry for desserting you. But I wanted to find Bilbo. He's gone, Elenya."

"I know," she said.

"He's left Bag End to me. I'm in charge now and I decide if you stay or go."

His eyes met hers and a small smile slid across his face.

"You can stay for as long as you want."

"Thank you."

She stayed with him for some months. He never changed. Neither did she. They had spent some time in the garden and in the woods that day. They were coming out of a nearby inn with Sam. Frodo had obviously had to much ale, but he had been in worse conditions. One night Elenya had a swig herself and Frodo learned the reason why elves do not drink!

"Goodnight Sam," Frodo said walking out of the inn and nearly stumbling upon the steps.

"Goodnight Mr. Frodo!" Sam said. " Goodnight Elenya!"

"Goodnight master Samwise," she smiled.

Sam and Elenya had become good friends. She was even better with Frodo. They walked into the door at Bag End, and Elenya immediately sensed a presence. The wind blew through the open window knocking papers to the ground. A hand out of the darkness took Frodo by the cloak. The elf let out a brief scream, but was silenced when she realized who it was.

"Gandalf!"

They were sitting at the table. Elenya had seen the writing on the Ring with her own eyes. Gandalf had told Frodo all about the tale of the Ring. But Elenya knew the story by heart of how it came to Isildur, then to Gollum, and finally to Bilbo who kept it hidden in the Shire. But no longer. Gandalf told Frodo that Sauron was coming for the Ring and that he was not destroyed.

"Can we not just put it away, Gandalf?" Frodo said standing up with the Ring in his hand. " I mean no one knows it's here do they? Do they Gandalf?"

"There was another who knew that Bilbo carried the Ring. I searched everywhere for the creature Gollum but the Enemy found him first."

He went onto explain that Gollum was torchered. Elenya pictured the pitiful creature in her mind and its pleas. She felt mercy for it still had a part to play. But she couldn't believe all the trouble it would cause.

"Take it Gandalf!" Frodo said holding the Ring up to Gandalf.

"No Frodo. You can not offer me this Ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!" Frodo said determined.

"Don't teampt me Frodo!" Gandalf shouted. " I dare not take it not even to keep it safe. For you see Frodo, I would use this Ring out of a desire to do good. But through me it would weild a power to great and terrible to imagine."

"But it can not stay in the Shire!" he said.

"No it cant."

Frodo looked at the elf.

"Do not look to me to solve this dilemma," she said backing away. " It's your Ring."

"You say such things after you have heard the tale with your own ears. There is only one that the Ring belongs to!" he scolded her.

She felt silly. But she looked again to Frodo. He clutched the Ring in his hand.

"I will leave. Where do I go?" he asked.

"Make for the village of Bree," Gandalf said helping him pack.

"It is not wise for him to travel along, Gandalf. I shall accompany him," Elenya said.

"But you are a girl!" Frodo objected.

"Do you not know that some of the worlds greatest heroines were women? Joan of Arc, Catherine the Great, Elizabeth!"

Of course they did not understand a word she said but could not stop her from accompanying Frodo. But she suddenly heard a noise from the window. Frodo dropped to the floor as Gandalf raised his stick to the person Elenya knew who was there already. Gandalf heard a groan as he picked up the figure and planted him upon the table.

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee!" he yelled. " Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Gandalf. There aren't no eaves in the Shire on my honour. I was merely cutting the grass under the verge there."

"A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?" Gandalf said to him. " What did you hear?"

"Nothing important. Well that is I heard a great deal about A Ring and a dark lord and somethin about the end of the world."

Elenya laughed as Sam continued, " Please Mr. Gandalf don;t hurt me. Don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

Frodo interrupted, " Sam if you really care about me, you will keep it a dead secret. See? If you don't, if you even breathe a world of what you've heard here, then I hope Gandalf will turn you into a spotted toad and fill the garden full of grass snakes!"

Sam fell on his knees trembling which Elenya laughed at even more. " Get up Sam!" Gandalf yelled. " I have thought of a better use of you. Something to shut your mouth, and punish you properly for listening. You shall go away with Frodo and the elf!"

"Me sir?" cried Sam springing up like a puppy ready to go on a walk. " Me go and see elves and all! Hooray!" he shouted and then burst into tears.

**Chapter Four**

The people at the Prancing Pony thought of Frodo now as a magician who could turn himself invisible of unknown purpose and power! Frodo crawled under one of the tables in a dark corner by Srider who gave no sign of his thoughts. Frodo took off the Ring. Elenya knew where he was but sat down at the table allowing Frodo and Strider to talk. She remembered what they said from the passages in the book.

"Well?" Strider had said. " Why did you do that? You have made it worse than any of your friends! You have put your foot in it! Or should I say your finger?"

"I don't know what you mean," Frodo replied.

"Then if you please Mr. Baggins, I should like a quiet talk with you. For you may hear something to your advantage."

"I will talk with you later."

After this, Frodo tried to convince the people at the Pony that he had fell and slipped underneath a table. They did not believe him, but they had to accept his word. Elenya heard Butterbur tell Frodo that he should like a word with him before.

Elenya and Frodo went back into the parlour with Sam and Pippin. Merry was gone, and the fire had burned low. Elenya was glad for many of the men had departed to sleep including the one that had threatedned her earlier. She was glad and removed the cloak, which had still been connected around her neck. It toppled to the floor showing her simple green dress. She noticed something though. Strider was there. Pippin inquired to he was.

"I am called Strider, and though he may have forgotten it, your friend promised to have a quiet talk with me," Strider said about Frodo.

Elenya watched as Frodo asked what Strider had to say. Strider replied by saying several things but that he shall want a reward. Elenya smiled for she knew that he wished to come with them. Frodo said he would wantto know more about him first. Strider smiled and preceded to tell Frodo of why he would be to his advantage on his journey. He told Frodo that he knew many dark things too many for a fact. They continued to speak from the passages that Emilie remembered from the book until Butterbur came in with the note from Gandalf. It was then when Frodo read it that Srider could be trusted. Strider also told them of the Ringwraiths and that they were in Bree looking for Baggins.

"Heed any advice he gives you," Elenya smiled glacing her eye at Strider. " He knows of what he speaks."

"The elf is right," Strider replied though the hobbits doubted him. " I am the real Strider, fortunately he said looking down on them with his face softened by a sudden smile. " I am Aragorn son of Arathorn; and if by my life or death I can save you, I will."

Emilie looked at his face. Though he was stained from his travels, Strider was handsome in face. She wondered how handsome he would be at Rivendell. But she admired him. Simply that. She admired and loved him for his courage, bravery, and kindness. She didn't love him in the same way the Evenstar did. She would never. Arwen was his and he wzas hers. Elenya could never hope for a relationship with anyone like that in Middle Earth. Could she?

They slept that night, but fitfully or at least Elenya did. Aragorn remained in the room sitting in a chair watching the hobbits and the elf sleep. She felt protected when he watched over her, but seemed worried about him. She also could sense something when she slept. She knew what it was and huddled closer under the covers. The wraiths were coming to the Inn! She tried to sleep but could not. She sat up in her bed flinging the covers off her. The moon glowed on her frightened face. She felt cold. Her chest and arms were bare for she wore a simple night robe to cover her. Strider's eyes gleamed in the fire.

"Sleep shall come to you," Strider said to her.

"I don't think so," she said worriedly looking out of the window at the street.

"I know you elf. You take on the appearance of an elf, but you are not one. I know this, but I trust you. You have been with Frodo haven't you?"

"Since the beginning," she said placing her hands over her shoulders.

"Not many girls would act the way you do coming on an adventure like this. You are strange. You come from far away."

Aragorn knew her almost as much as she knew him. Emilie looked out the window and let out a sigh. She felt tired but to terrifed to sleep though she knew nothing would harm her when she was with Aragorn.

"Sleep," Aragorn said as if reading her thoughts. " You will need it." She heard him begin to sing softly. It was an elvish song. She felt comforted as she lay back in the covers and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep from Strider's voice.

The next thing she knew Strider was rousing her from her sleep. She sat up instantly.

"What has happened?" she asked climbing out of bed.

"Dark things. Clothe yourself for we must depart! Wake the others!"

Aragorn took off down the stairs as Emilie stripped off her white night dress and slipped on her green dress. She woke the hobbits who were already dressed. They met Strider downstairs and said farwell to Butterbur.

Sam brought Bill the pony with them. That story you already know and does not need to be uttered.

The elf kept pace with Strider easily. All those jogs back home paid off. But I also have an elf's body. I'm walking so lightfooted. That will not always be the case she thought of further events but blocked them from her mind.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall," Strider said watching the hobbits cease walking trying to stop for breakfast.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"We've already had it," Strider said confused.

"We had first breakfast. What about second breakfast?" Pippin asked.

Emilie laughed and continued on with Strider.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," Merry said to his Took friend.

"What about elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner and supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippin was worried.

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry replied.

Strider threw an apple to Merry who caught it. Elenya threw one to Pippin. Though her aim was bad, he could have caught it. Instead he let it come into contact with his head.

"Pippin!" Elenya laughed.

The travelers journeyed throughout the whole day and didn't stop until nightfall. Aragorn took them to the great watch tower of Amon Sul. They took shelter in the first floor of the tower.

"Keep these close," he said opening a sack and throwing each hobbit a small sword. " I assume your armed," he turned to Elenya.

"Only with a dagger," she said.

"Here," he said. " You may take my crossbow though a sword would aid you better."

"Thank you Aragorn," Elenya answered.

"Stay here. I'm going to have a look around."

"Wait a moment!" Elenya stood up and walked toward him.  
"Step aside with me for a moment. I do not want to alarm the hobbits."

"What is it?" Aragorn asked walking outside the tower cave with her.

"I sense something," the elf said. " It is not near us now, but it's drawing closer. I don't know."

"I do not underestimate the elves instincts," Aragorn answered her. " Do not leave them! Watch them closely. Make sure they do not light a fire. I shant be gone long."

Elenya walked back inside to the hobbits. They were all sleeping comfortably already. Elenya sat down. She was exhausted but forced herself to stay awake. Darkness had come. The moon was clouded and gave no light. She wished that Aragorn wasn't gone. She was drowsy. Her eyes closed. She opened then quickly. She was going to fall asleep. She knew it. She could do nothing though she knew the results would be fatal. Elenya fell back against the ground and remembered no more.

She awoke to the sound of Frodo shouting. She sat up immediately and saw him stepping upon a fire. She cursed herself for falling asleep. The hobbits had lit a fire!

"NO!" she yelled. " Idiot, idiot," she said to herself grabbing her crossbow and dagger.

They were coming. They were very close. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of the wraiths. She ran outside with the others and saw the cloaked dark figures ascending the tower. Frodo drew his sword with the others.

"GO!" Elenya yelled to them.

The hobbits and the elf ascended to the top. Though there was no frightening music like the movie, a chill crawled up and down Emilie's spine. She was terrified.

"Where is Strider?" she asked herself.

She waited. Each second was torture. Then she saw it. The dark cloaked figures with no faces appeared. There were five of them. They inched nearer and nearer at every moment piercing Elenya's heart and sending an icy feeling through her veins. She watched as the hobbits stood in front of her and Frodo. Sam was scared out of his wits but loyal to his master. As the creatures approached with their swords pointed toward the hobbits, Sam slashed his sword against the leaders.

"Back you devils!" Sam yelled.

The wraith knocked the sword from his Sam. Sam fell to the ground. Merry and Pippin were next. They were easily flung aside. They landed on the ground being thrown like helpless rag dolls. The wraith leader approached Frodo ready to kill him. Elenya cried out and bravely stepped in front protecting her friend. An arrow was shot from her bow to the wraith, but didn't impare his abilities at all. She knew it would be worthless against them as Strider had warned. Oh how she wished he were here. She took out her dagger and began to fight with it. She tried to stab the wraith but simply pierced through his cloak ripping fragments of it. The creature grabbed her throat lifting her off the ground. She clutched at the hand that held her. Would this be her death? She looked into the black cloak with no face simply a ghost living inside. He let her throat go and threw her to the ground. She landed hard and gripped her side. She felt like every bone in her body was breaking. She saw Frodo drop his sword and fall to the ground. He lifted the Ring to his face and put it on his finger. Emilie saw no more of him but watched as the Wraiths pursued something against the ground. She watched the leader stab his sword into something she knew to be Frodo.

Then he came! Aragorn appeared bearing a torch. He immediately startled the wraiths. Frodo took the Ring off and Elenya crawled to his side. Sam was there already. He looked at her.

"You're hurt," Sam said listening to Frodo's screams and the sound of the burning wraiths.

"I'll be ok," she answered.

Strider had finished. He rushed to Frodo's side. He picked up a knife lying nearby.

"He's been stabbed by a morgul blade. We must get him to Rivendell."

Strider helped Elenya to her feet for he knew her to be hurt. Nothing broken though she was thankful. She stood up and managed to walk following every one else as Strider led them away from Weathertop and into the forests.

"We're six days from Rivendell," Sam shouted. " He'll never make it."

Elenya gripped the pain in her side hoping Frodo would be ok. She knew he would but she prayed and hoped none the less. Would she be ok? She needed to be strong for there was much more to come after this!

**Chapter Five**

The people at the Prancing Pony thought of Frodo now as a magician who could turn himself invisible of unknown purpose and power! Frodo crawled under one of the tables in a dark corner by Srider who gave no sign of his thoughts. Frodo took off the Ring. Elenya knew where he was but sat down at the table allowing Frodo and Strider to talk. She remembered what they said from the passages in the book.

"Well?" Strider had said. " Why did you do that? You have made it worse than any of your friends! You have put your foot in it! Or should I say your finger?"

"I don't know what you mean," Frodo replied.

"Then if you please Mr. Baggins, I should like a quiet talk with you. For you may hear something to your advantage."

"I will talk with you later."

After this, Frodo tried to convince the people at the Pony that he had fell and slipped underneath a table. They did not believe him, but they had to accept his word. Elenya heard Butterbur tell Frodo that he should like a word with him before.

Elenya and Frodo went back into the parlour with Sam and Pippin. Merry was gone, and the fire had burned low. Elenya was glad for many of the men had departed to sleep including the one that had threatedned her earlier. She was glad and removed the cloak, which had still been connected around her neck. It toppled to the floor showing her simple green dress. She noticed something though. Strider was there. Pippin inquired to he was.

"I am called Strider, and though he may have forgotten it, your friend promised to have a quiet talk with me," Strider said about Frodo.

Elenya watched as Frodo asked what Strider had to say. Strider replied by saying several things but that he shall want a reward. Elenya smiled for she knew that he wished to come with them. Frodo said he would wantto know more about him first. Strider smiled and preceded to tell Frodo of why he would be to his advantage on his journey. He told Frodo that he knew many dark things too many for a fact. They continued to speak from the passages that Emilie remembered from the book until Butterbur came in with the note from Gandalf. It was then when Frodo read it that Srider could be trusted. Strider also told them of the Ringwraiths and that they were in Bree looking for Baggins.

"Heed any advice he gives you," Elenya smiled glacing her eye at Strider. " He knows of what he speaks."

"The elf is right," Strider replied though the hobbits doubted him. " I am the real Strider, fortunately he said looking down on them with his face softened by a sudden smile. " I am Aragorn son of Arathorn; and if by my life or death I can save you, I will."

Emilie looked at his face. Though he was stained from his travels, Strider was handsome in face. She wondered how handsome he would be at Rivendell. But she admired him. Simply that. She admired and loved him for his courage, bravery, and kindness. She didn't love him in the same way the Evenstar did. She would never. Arwen was his and he wzas hers. Elenya could never hope for a relationship with anyone like that in Middle Earth. Could she?

They slept that night, but fitfully or at least Elenya did. Aragorn remained in the room sitting in a chair watching the hobbits and the elf sleep. She felt protected when he watched over her, but seemed worried about him. She also could sense something when she slept. She knew what it was and huddled closer under the covers. The wraiths were coming to the Inn! She tried to sleep but could not. She sat up in her bed flinging the covers off her. The moon glowed on her frightened face. She felt cold. Her chest and arms were bare for she wore a simple night robe to cover her. Strider's eyes gleamed in the fire.

"Sleep shall come to you," Strider said to her.

"I don't think so," she said worriedly looking out of the window at the street.

"I know you elf. You take on the appearance of an elf, but you are not one. I know this, but I trust you. You have been with Frodo haven't you?"

"Since the beginning," she said placing her hands over her shoulders.

"Not many girls would act the way you do coming on an adventure like this. You are strange. You come from far away."

Aragorn knew her almost as much as she knew him. Emilie looked out the window and let out a sigh. She felt tired but to terrifed to sleep though she knew nothing would harm her when she was with Aragorn.

"Sleep," Aragorn said as if reading her thoughts. " You will need it." She heard him begin to sing softly. It was an elvish song. She felt comforted as she lay back in the covers and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep from Strider's voice.

The next thing she knew Strider was rousing her from her sleep. She sat up instantly.

"What has happened?" she asked climbing out of bed.

"Dark things. Clothe yourself for we must depart! Wake the others!"

Aragorn took off down the stairs as Emilie stripped off her white night dress and slipped on her green dress. She woke the hobbits who were already dressed. They met Strider downstairs and said farwell to Butterbur.

Sam brought Bill the pony with them. That story you already know and does not need to be uttered.

The elf kept pace with Strider easily. All those jogs back home paid off. But I also have an elf's body. I'm walking so lightfooted. That will not always be the case she thought of further events but blocked them from her mind.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall," Strider said watching the hobbits cease walking trying to stop for breakfast.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"We've already had it," Strider said confused.

"We had first breakfast. What about second breakfast?" Pippin asked.

Emilie laughed and continued on with Strider.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," Merry said to his Took friend.

"What about elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner and supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippin was worried.

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry replied.

Strider threw an apple to Merry who caught it. Elenya threw one to Pippin. Though her aim was bad, he could have caught it. Instead he let it come into contact with his head.

"Pippin!" Elenya laughed.

The travelers journeyed throughout the whole day and didn't stop until nightfall. Aragorn took them to the great watch tower of Amon Sul. They took shelter in the first floor of the tower.

"Keep these close," he said opening a sack and throwing each hobbit a small sword. " I assume your armed," he turned to Elenya.

"Only with a dagger," she said.

"Here," he said. " You may take my crossbow though a sword would aid you better."

"Thank you Aragorn," Elenya answered.

"Stay here. I'm going to have a look around."

"Wait a moment!" Elenya stood up and walked toward him.  
"Step aside with me for a moment. I do not want to alarm the hobbits."

"What is it?" Aragorn asked walking outside the tower cave with her.

"I sense something," the elf said. " It is not near us now, but it's drawing closer. I don't know."

"I do not underestimate the elves instincts," Aragorn answered her. " Do not leave them! Watch them closely. Make sure they do not light a fire. I shant be gone long."

Elenya walked back inside to the hobbits. They were all sleeping comfortably already. Elenya sat down. She was exhausted but forced herself to stay awake. Darkness had come. The moon was clouded and gave no light. She wished that Aragorn wasn't gone. She was drowsy. Her eyes closed. She opened then quickly. She was going to fall asleep. She knew it. She could do nothing though she knew the results would be fatal. Elenya fell back against the ground and remembered no more.

She awoke to the sound of Frodo shouting. She sat up immediately and saw him stepping upon a fire. She cursed herself for falling asleep. The hobbits had lit a fire!

"NO!" she yelled. " Idiot, idiot," she said to herself grabbing her crossbow and dagger.

They were coming. They were very close. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of the wraiths. She ran outside with the others and saw the cloaked dark figures ascending the tower. Frodo drew his sword with the others.

"GO!" Elenya yelled to them.

The hobbits and the elf ascended to the top. Though there was no frightening music like the movie, a chill crawled up and down Emilie's spine. She was terrified.

"Where is Strider?" she asked herself.

She waited. Each second was torture. Then she saw it. The dark cloaked figures with no faces appeared. There were five of them. They inched nearer and nearer at every moment piercing Elenya's heart and sending an icy feeling through her veins. She watched as the hobbits stood in front of her and Frodo. Sam was scared out of his wits but loyal to his master. As the creatures approached with their swords pointed toward the hobbits, Sam slashed his sword against the leaders.

"Back you devils!" Sam yelled.

The wraith knocked the sword from his Sam. Sam fell to the ground. Merry and Pippin were next. They were easily flung aside. They landed on the ground being thrown like helpless rag dolls. The wraith leader approached Frodo ready to kill him. Elenya cried out and bravely stepped in front protecting her friend. An arrow was shot from her bow to the wraith, but didn't impare his abilities at all. She knew it would be worthless against them as Strider had warned. Oh how she wished he were here. She took out her dagger and began to fight with it. She tried to stab the wraith but simply pierced through his cloak ripping fragments of it. The creature grabbed her throat lifting her off the ground. She clutched at the hand that held her. Would this be her death? She looked into the black cloak with no face simply a ghost living inside. He let her throat go and threw her to the ground. She landed hard and gripped her side. She felt like every bone in her body was breaking. She saw Frodo drop his sword and fall to the ground. He lifted the Ring to his face and put it on his finger. Emilie saw no more of him but watched as the Wraiths pursued something against the ground. She watched the leader stab his sword into something she knew to be Frodo.

Then he came! Aragorn appeared bearing a torch. He immediately startled the wraiths. Frodo took the Ring off and Elenya crawled to his side. Sam was there already. He looked at her.

"You're hurt," Sam said listening to Frodo's screams and the sound of the burning wraiths.

"I'll be ok," she answered.

Strider had finished. He rushed to Frodo's side. He picked up a knife lying nearby.

"He's been stabbed by a morgul blade. We must get him to Rivendell."

Strider helped Elenya to her feet for he knew her to be hurt. Nothing broken though she was thankful. She stood up and managed to walk following every one else as Strider led them away from Weathertop and into the forests.

"We're six days from Rivendell," Sam shouted. " He'll never make it."

Elenya gripped the pain in her side hoping Frodo would be ok. She knew he would but she prayed and hoped none the less. Would she be ok? She needed to be strong for there was much more to come after this!

**  
Chapter Six**

Elenya felt tired. They kept running through the woods. She kept hearing the cries of the Nazgul following them. They stopped at the Trollshaws. Aragorn held a torch to the sky expecting some sign to come. Elenya sat on the grass beside Sam and Frodo. Three stone trolls sat around them.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam felt his head. " He's going cold."

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the Shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them," Aragorn said to them.

Suddenly, a white horse came into view gleaming in the Shadows running swiftly. It flashed as if it were studded with gems like living stars. The rider was Glorfindel Elenya knew. He would take Frodo to Rivendell. Glorfindel was a handsome elf-lord from Rivendell with golden hair. He explained to Aragorn that they had received a message from Gandalf nine days ago. He was travelling to Rivendell but was not there yet.

"My master is sick and wounded. He needs rest," Sam told Glorfindel.

"Aye I see that he does. I must get him to Rivendell. But who is the tall person hooded and cloaked beside him?" he glanced at Elenya.

Elenya threw back the hood revealing her face. Glorfindel was very surprised.

"Aragorn you a Ranger and four hobbits travel with an elf? A beautiful one no less. You are not from Rivendell are you?" he asked her.

"No," Elenya replied.

"Lorien or Mirkwood?" he guessed.

"No. I do not wish to talk about my homeland. Besides Frodo must be taken care of first."

"I will not ride the horse," Frodo spoke up. " I will not leave my friends."

Glorfindel smiled. " I doubt very much. Your friends would not be in danger if you were not with them. It is you Frodo, and that which you bear that brings us great peril."

Frodo was set upon the horse.

"Ride forward! Ride!" Glorfindel cried. " Noro Lim Asfaloth!"

Elenya watched Frodo ride off. The horse would bring him to the river where Gandalf would bring upon the fast raging river of gallopping horses with Elrond that would consume the wraiths.

Elenya sat anxiously beside Gandalf. He had told her the tale of his absence from the Prancing Pony. She knew it already, but enjoyed hearing the tale from his lips. She was in Rivendell now beside Frodo's bed. The hobbit lay peacefully sleeping in it. It could be said of him but not for her. Her side still hurt. Elenya was still clothed in the green dress, which was now soiled and filthy with many holes in it. The sweat from her encounter with the wraiths made her sticky. She felt like a hot bath but didn't want to leave Frodo. Gandalf could sense that she was uncomfortable.

"You may leave if you wish," he said blowing a smoke ring into the air.

"No, I don't want to stray to far from him. I doubt Sam wishes to either," she smiled watching Sam.

He was laying on the bed beside his master sleeping upon his maser's unwounded shoulder. Elenya watched Frodo utter another nonunderstandible word as he had done in his sleep talk.

"You should sleep. You need your strength," Gandalf told her.

"I know you are right, but I don't want him to wake up and not see me here."

"He will understand. You're hurt as well. You should really have Elrond look at your side."

"No," Elenya said grasping it. " It's no more than a sprain. It will heal."

"Sometimes the easiest wounds hurt the most. And take long to heal."

"Where am I?" Elenya heard the voice of Frodo waking.

"You are in the House of Elrond," Gandalf answered.

"Elenya?" Frodo said holding out his hand.

"I'm here," she said kneeling beside him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four nights and three days to be exact.," Elenya answered.

"You have been here all this time?" he asked looking at her figure.

She did feel miserable. Her hair was all tangled and knotty. She had not bathed for days and most likely stank.

"Elrond has prepared a room for her, but she did not want to leave your side. I could not even convince her to sleep," Gandalf told Frodo.

"Thank you for staying," Frodo smiled at her. " You are a good friend."

"Your welcome."

"I could not have reached this far without Strider," Frodo said turning to Gandalf.

"There are few left in the world like Aragorn son of Arathorn. The race of kings from over the Sea is nearly at an end. It may be that this War of the Ring will be their last adventure. Elenya, now that Frodo is awake, I plead with you to take some rest. I wish to speak with him alone."

Elenya looked at Frodo for an answer.

"I have Sam too. Elenya go. You look exhausted," Frodo replied.

"Thank you. I shall."

She left the room but not before she passed Elrond.

"So you have finally decided to take some rest," he smiled.

Elrond set all her fears at rest. He was wise and learned beyond years. He was an elf like her but seemed much older if there is such a thing as old for elves. He was kind and brave she remembered from his battle during the Last Alliance.

"Yes, the hobbit is awake. Where may I find my room Lord Elrond?" she asked.

"Lelia the maidservant will show you," Elrond said.

"Thank you."

Elenya departed. It didn't take long for the maidservant to find her. She had been outside the door of Frodo's room waiting for any command from Elrond or Gandalf. She instantly took the exhausted elf to her room. Elenya walked inside and thanked her. It was a beautiful room. Even more beautiful than her own. Long white silk drapes surrounded the bed. A small table and chair were set up with paper and ink inside for any such writing purpose. A nightstand (as we would call it) lay beside the bed with a basin of water and towel. What caught her attention the most was the dress laying upon the bed. It had been set out for her, It was a beautiful silver dress. Almost nearly like the one she had first found herself in before her abduction from the Barrow Wights. The sleeves were different. They were cut in a Renaissance fashion clear and flowing showing her arms.

Elenya first bathed herself with the basin of water. She washed away the sweat and dirt that had been encrusted upon her body and then slipped into the exquisite dress. She felt beautiful in it. Elenya went to the window and pushed it open. Sunlight immediately enveloped the room. Her window looked out toward the garden. She decided to walk outside.

Rivendell was astonishing and overwhelming. It was exactly like the pictures she had seen except better and more beautiful. The white marble pillars that gleamed like pearls and jewels in the sunlight. The trees and mountains surrounding the city. The waterfalls that flowed unceasingly mists surrounding their features. Elenya loved every minute of Rivendell. She would be sad to leave it if she was allowed with the Fellowship. The sun shined upon her back. She turned and saw the three hobbits and Frodo. He walked up to her and offered her a brief hug. But then he saw something and immediately raced to it. Elenya watched but did not follow. She wanted to give Bilbo and Frodo some time alone. She continued to converse with the other hobbits.

While she did this, she glanced up to the room that Frodo had been in. Ganfalf was there speaking with Lord Elrond. She did not know that they were talking about many things including her.

"Who is this fair elf that has accompanied Frodo all this way?" Elrond asked Gandalf as they paced together.

"I have learned much about her from Aragorn. He seems to know her more than Frodo even though Frodo has been with her for many months. Aragorn knows her face and name which was something that I didn't know until she uttered it from her own lips," Gandalf replied.

"Gandalf, I am not talking about her name or her face. I want to know of what race of elves she is. She certainly does not come from Rivendell or Lorien. Thranduil has never heard her name before. Could she be of the Morquiendi?"

"Of course not," Gandalf instantly said. " The dark elves would never associate with hobbits. And she fought off a Nazgul all on her own trying to protect the Halflings. I must confess that I do not know what she is or who she is but an angel sent to us. Perhaps she will prove herself in the journey that lies ahead."

"Perhaps. A council be held tomorrow. I wish that she and the hobbit attend," Elrond said.

"She will be there at your request."

**Chapter Seven**

"Do we really have to do this?" Elenya asked, looking at her breeches as she stood in front of Aragorn and Legolas.

"You said you wanted to learn?" Legolas said.

"You couldn't very well fight in that dress," Aragorn smiled.

"Fine."

Legolas, Aragorn, and Elenya stood in the courtyard. She was with her two favorite men. They had agreed to teach her to shoot with a bow and arrow and fight with a sword. Aragorn could shoot, but he was not as experienced with a bow as Legolas, and the elf was unskilled with a sword and usually carried a long dagger. Legolas took the long bow and Elenya focused on him as he pulled the arrow back and let go suddenly. The arrow landed with a perfect bulls eye on the target, which Gimli was holding. She knew the method, but had never tried it. She fitted an arrow in the bow. Legolas placed a hand on her arm as she slowly pulled back and let the arrow fly. She thought it wouldn't hit the target but it did. It landed right on the edge.

"That was too close!" Gimli shouted. "Aragorn, why don't you hold it? Why should I risk my life?"

"Because I am too tall, Master Dwarf."

Elenya let out a short giggle.

"You did well considering you said you have never touched a bow and arrow before," Legolas smiled, taking her hand. "Shall we try again?"

Elenya nodded. Aragorn noticed the slight connection between them both, but didn't speak. Elenya fitted the arrow in the boy alone this time. She slowly aimed it at the middle of the target and let go. It landed right next to Legolas's. She smiled.

"Very good eyes," he said, looking into hers.

"The doctor said I had twenty fifteen vision," she laughed.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli looked at her puzzled.

"Nevermind," she answered.

"We shall continue later with the bow. I do not wish to waste more of Aragorn's time," Legolas said turning to him.

"Oh, I rather enjoy it," he smiled.

"And so do we!"

Elenya turned and saw the hobbits sitting nearby laughing. The men and the elf didn't even notice them. Pippin held an apple in his hand chewing it like a cow when Merry wrenched it from his hand. She laughed, as the two fought over it like birds for seed.

"Shall we?" Aragorn asked, taking Elenya's hand.

"Sure."

Elenya took the sword he had given her. It was quite heavy. She remembered her sister had taken fencing lessons but with more along the lines of a saber. These swords were different. But she grasped it firmly in her hand.

"For the first time, you wish to practice slow. Attack! Low!"

Elenya and Aragorn clashed their swords together in a low frontal. Then they switched to a high frontal. It was a little harder for her since the sword was heavy, but she succeeded.

"Very good," Aragorn said. "Now try that method faster."

Legolas watched as he leaned across a pillar. Aragorn and Elenya continued quickly. Aragorn and Legolas both could tell she was more experienced with a bow.

"Would you like to stop?" Aragorn asked her.

"If I am going to fight orcs, I will need to learn to handle a sword. For I obviously don't have the quick skill of Legolas," she said turning her face to him.

"You will learn," Legolas told her.

"Come. I'll show you another method," Aragorn replied.

Aragorn showed her many more methods and she continued to become better experienced with a sword. She tried many out and finally found one that was easy to handle. She held it up to the light and it glittered.

"I shall name it elen telpe, which I think means silver light," Elenya said. After all she still was an American girl. She had studied elvish some but not much.

Legolas did not speak.

"Well, I believe that I can teach you no more of the way of swords. We've been doing this for quite a while. It is time for your next lesson with a bow," Aragorn said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Thank you, Estel."

"I will always be here," he smiled. "But I'm afraid I must go. Someone I dearly wish to see is here."

Emilie knew who it was. "Please, Aragorn! Go to her! I don't wish to detain you longer," Elenya said feeling guilty and quite honest.

"No, this was a pleasure. But thank you. Till next time, master elf," Aragorn made a slight bow to Legolas.

Elenya watched him leave.

"There are few like him in the world," Legolas said.

"Aye. I dearly love him," Emilie said.

"You do?" he asked surprised folding his arms.

"Yes. Oh not like that, Legolas. He is my liege lord. I dearly admire him is what I meant to say."

"Good," he said.

"I thought I once was in love with him," she said softly. "But I am happy for him and the Evenstar. They are truly the most magnificent couple. Even more than Luthien and Beren. Few shall ever be as happy as they."

"But for us, aye?" he smiled, taking her hand and drawing closer to her.

"Legolas, please. Try to understand. I can't-"

"You love me, do you not? I can see it in your eyes when you look at me."

" Yes, I do," she said.

"We are both elves. Please," he said his face meeting hers.

She could feel his breath upon her face. His lips began to meet hers when she suddenly said, "Are you going to show me to use the crossbow?"

He backed away. "Yes. But we shall finish this later."

"Indeed."

Legolas fitted an arrow in the crossbow. He shot a perfect mark at the dummy Gimli was holding. It landed in the head of the dummy. Legolas handed the crossbow to her. He laid a hand on her arm as she held it. She shirked it off. He frowned. She let the arrow go. It flew right past Gimli's arm nearly missing it but landing on the wall.

"Elves!" he said angrily walking away.

"Sorry about that!" she said. "It was an accident," she said looking at Legolas.

"Let's try again."

Elenya had enjoyed learning about the different ways to fight. Gimli had even shown her to use an axe. She actually did quite well at it but enjoyed the bow and the sword better.

"Foolish elves! The axe is the noblest of weapons," he had keenly said.

She laughed as she remembered it. Elenya looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't used to seeing herself in breeches when she had so long wore dresses. She would start wearing them tomorrow when the Fellowship set out. She would be very sorrowful tomorrow at having to leave Rivendell.

Elenya slowly peeled off the breaches and changed into the nightwear set out for her. She slowly pulled the white nightdress over her and climbed into the bed. She wondered if tomorrow she would wake up for real in her own room and America. She hoped not. She wanted to find out what would happen next.

She didn't awake in her own bed. She awoke in the same bed but it was still dark out. She heard a tapping sound on her window and a voice coming from it. She crawled out of bed and saw Legolas in the window knocking on it. She went and opened it up.

"What are you doing? Are you mad?" she asked looking at him.

"No. Come with me."

"What?"

"To see the sunrise. Please? It's our last day here."

"You're crazy!"

"Please?"

"Alright. I'll meet you down in the garden."

Elenya did. She felt she had to since it was the last day. She met him in the garden where she had said. He took her hand and began leading her away from the city.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"You'll see."

Legolas led her up a steep cliff which bore a flowing waterfall. He helped her climb up and they finally made it to the top. The view was magnificent. She could see the entire city of Rivendell and the forests and waterfalls that surounded it.

"It's beautiful," she sighed.

"Indeed it is. Are we to finish the conversation?"

"What one?"

"The one in the courtyard."

"No, I do not wish to discuss it."

"You can't avoid it forever," he said taking her hand. " Why can't you love me forever?"

"Because I'll not last forever," she said the first words that spilled off her tongue.

"What do you mean? You are an elf are you not?"

"Yes." But in truth she wasn't. At least not by heart and mind. But Legolas didn't know her mind. He knew her heart obviously from the way he looked straight through her.

"Then there is nothing to fear," he brushed a hand across her cheek.

"But...you wouldn't understand."

"I understand that you're hurting. You're hurting because you want to be with me too."

She struck him on the face. It was the first time she had ever hit any guy. She felt brave enough to do it. He touched his cheek and took her hand again.

"What did I say?"

"You insulted me!" she remembered a line from another movie.

Legolas pulled her to him and met her lips with one firm kiss. He stopped and said, "Now I have."

"You said you would never do that again!"

"I never said anything of the sort. Back in the garden, I simply ceased for I could see that you were afraid."

"I'm afraid of nothing. Least of all you!" Emilie said bravely.

"Then look at me," he said bringing her chin to his face.

Her mouth opened and shut nervously. He grasped her shoulders and knew she was trembling.

"You are. You do love me don't you?" he asked her.

"Yes I do," she whispered.

Legolas kissed her again. She saw the sun rising in the distance as it crept behind the city of Rivendell. She thought that they should go. She still was clothed in the simple white robe of the nightdress. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her still. But she put her arms up to his neck and pushed him back.

"We should go."

"Indeed we should. The hour is getting late."

That was the last she ever talked to him until the journey of the Fellowship began. That was the last time he had confronted her again face to face as well. That time wouldn't come until Moria.

**Chapter Eight**

"Do we really have to do this?" Elenya asked, looking at her breeches as she stood in front of Aragorn and Legolas.

"You said you wanted to learn?" Legolas said.

"You couldn't very well fight in that dress," Aragorn smiled.

"Fine."

Legolas, Aragorn, and Elenya stood in the courtyard. She was with her two favorite men. They had agreed to teach her to shoot with a bow and arrow and fight with a sword. Aragorn could shoot, but he was not as experienced with a bow as Legolas, and the elf was unskilled with a sword and usually carried a long dagger. Legolas took the long bow and Elenya focused on him as he pulled the arrow back and let go suddenly. The arrow landed with a perfect bulls eye on the target, which Gimli was holding. She knew the method, but had never tried it. She fitted an arrow in the bow. Legolas placed a hand on her arm as she slowly pulled back and let the arrow fly. She thought it wouldn't hit the target but it did. It landed right on the edge.

"That was too close!" Gimli shouted. "Aragorn, why don't you hold it? Why should I risk my life?"

"Because I am too tall, Master Dwarf."

Elenya let out a short giggle.

"You did well considering you said you have never touched a bow and arrow before," Legolas smiled, taking her hand. "Shall we try again?"

Elenya nodded. Aragorn noticed the slight connection between them both, but didn't speak. Elenya fitted the arrow in the boy alone this time. She slowly aimed it at the middle of the target and let go. It landed right next to Legolas's. She smiled.

"Very good eyes," he said, looking into hers.

"The doctor said I had twenty fifteen vision," she laughed.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli looked at her puzzled.

"Nevermind," she answered.

"We shall continue later with the bow. I do not wish to waste more of Aragorn's time," Legolas said turning to him.

"Oh, I rather enjoy it," he smiled.

"And so do we!"

Elenya turned and saw the hobbits sitting nearby laughing. The men and the elf didn't even notice them. Pippin held an apple in his hand chewing it like a cow when Merry wrenched it from his hand. She laughed, as the two fought over it like birds for seed.

"Shall we?" Aragorn asked, taking Elenya's hand.

"Sure."

Elenya took the sword he had given her. It was quite heavy. She remembered her sister had taken fencing lessons but with more along the lines of a saber. These swords were different. But she grasped it firmly in her hand.

"For the first time, you wish to practice slow. Attack! Low!"

Elenya and Aragorn clashed their swords together in a low frontal. Then they switched to a high frontal. It was a little harder for her since the sword was heavy, but she succeeded.

"Very good," Aragorn said. "Now try that method faster."

Legolas watched as he leaned across a pillar. Aragorn and Elenya continued quickly. Aragorn and Legolas both could tell she was more experienced with a bow.

"Would you like to stop?" Aragorn asked her.

"If I am going to fight orcs, I will need to learn to handle a sword. For I obviously don't have the quick skill of Legolas," she said turning her face to him.

"You will learn," Legolas told her.

"Come. I'll show you another method," Aragorn replied.

Aragorn showed her many more methods and she continued to become better experienced with a sword. She tried many out and finally found one that was easy to handle. She held it up to the light and it glittered.

"I shall name it elen telpe, which I think means silver light," Elenya said. After all she still was an American girl. She had studied elvish some but not much.

Legolas did not speak.

"Well, I believe that I can teach you no more of the way of swords. We've been doing this for quite a while. It is time for your next lesson with a bow," Aragorn said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Thank you, Estel."

"I will always be here," he smiled. "But I'm afraid I must go. Someone I dearly wish to see is here."

Emilie knew who it was. "Please, Aragorn! Go to her! I don't wish to detain you longer," Elenya said feeling guilty and quite honest.

"No, this was a pleasure. But thank you. Till next time, master elf," Aragorn made a slight bow to Legolas.

Elenya watched him leave.

"There are few like him in the world," Legolas said.

"Aye. I dearly love him," Emilie said.

"You do?" he asked surprised folding his arms.

"Yes. Oh not like that, Legolas. He is my liege lord. I dearly admire him is what I meant to say."

"Good," he said.

"I thought I once was in love with him," she said softly. "But I am happy for him and the Evenstar. They are truly the most magnificent couple. Even more than Luthien and Beren. Few shall ever be as happy as they."

"But for us, aye?" he smiled, taking her hand and drawing closer to her.

"Legolas, please. Try to understand. I can't-"

"You love me, do you not? I can see it in your eyes when you look at me."

" Yes, I do," she said.

"We are both elves. Please," he said his face meeting hers.

She could feel his breath upon her face. His lips began to meet hers when she suddenly said, "Are you going to show me to use the crossbow?"

He backed away. "Yes. But we shall finish this later."

"Indeed."

Legolas fitted an arrow in the crossbow. He shot a perfect mark at the dummy Gimli was holding. It landed in the head of the dummy. Legolas handed the crossbow to her. He laid a hand on her arm as she held it. She shirked it off. He frowned. She let the arrow go. It flew right past Gimli's arm nearly missing it but landing on the wall.

"Elves!" he said angrily walking away.

"Sorry about that!" she said. "It was an accident," she said looking at Legolas.

"Let's try again."

Elenya had enjoyed learning about the different ways to fight. Gimli had even shown her to use an axe. She actually did quite well at it but enjoyed the bow and the sword better.

"Foolish elves! The axe is the noblest of weapons," he had keenly said.

She laughed as she remembered it. Elenya looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't used to seeing herself in breeches when she had so long wore dresses. She would start wearing them tomorrow when the Fellowship set out. She would be very sorrowful tomorrow at having to leave Rivendell.

Elenya slowly peeled off the breaches and changed into the nightwear set out for her. She slowly pulled the white nightdress over her and climbed into the bed. She wondered if tomorrow she would wake up for real in her own room and America. She hoped not. She wanted to find out what would happen next.

She didn't awake in her own bed. She awoke in the same bed but it was still dark out. She heard a tapping sound on her window and a voice coming from it. She crawled out of bed and saw Legolas in the window knocking on it. She went and opened it up.

"What are you doing? Are you mad?" she asked looking at him.

"No. Come with me."

"What?"

"To see the sunrise. Please? It's our last day here."

"You're crazy!"

"Please?"

"Alright. I'll meet you down in the garden."

Elenya did. She felt she had to since it was the last day. She met him in the garden where she had said. He took her hand and began leading her away from the city.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"You'll see."

Legolas led her up a steep cliff which bore a flowing waterfall. He helped her climb up and they finally made it to the top. The view was magnificent. She could see the entire city of Rivendell and the forests and waterfalls that surounded it.

"It's beautiful," she sighed.

"Indeed it is. Are we to finish the conversation?"

"What one?"

"The one in the courtyard."

"No, I do not wish to discuss it."

"You can't avoid it forever," he said taking her hand. " Why can't you love me forever?"

"Because I'll not last forever," she said the first words that spilled off her tongue.

"What do you mean? You are an elf are you not?"

"Yes." But in truth she wasn't. At least not by heart and mind. But Legolas didn't know her mind. He knew her heart obviously from the way he looked straight through her.

"Then there is nothing to fear," he brushed a hand across her cheek.

"But...you wouldn't understand."

"I understand that you're hurting. You're hurting because you want to be with me too."

She struck him on the face. It was the first time she had ever hit any guy. She felt brave enough to do it. He touched his cheek and took her hand again.

"What did I say?"

"You insulted me!" she remembered a line from another movie.

Legolas pulled her to him and met her lips with one firm kiss. He stopped and said, "Now I have."

"You said you would never do that again!"

"I never said anything of the sort. Back in the garden, I simply ceased for I could see that you were afraid."

"I'm afraid of nothing. Least of all you!" Emilie said bravely.

"Then look at me," he said bringing her chin to his face.

Her mouth opened and shut nervously. He grasped her shoulders and knew she was trembling.

"You are. You do love me don't you?" he asked her.

"Yes I do," she whispered.

Legolas kissed her again. She saw the sun rising in the distance as it crept behind the city of Rivendell. She thought that they should go. She still was clothed in the simple white robe of the nightdress. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her still. But she put her arms up to his neck and pushed him back.

"We should go."

"Indeed we should. The hour is getting late."

That was the last she ever talked to him until the journey of the Fellowship began. That was the last time he had confronted her again face to face as well. That time wouldn't come until Moria.

**Chapter Nine**

This part of the story seemed more like the movie rather than the book. The days seemed to pass like minutes to Emilie as she trudged along behind Frodo across the green fields and mountains. They finally stopped to rest. Elenya sat eating the food that Sam had cooked for the rest of them. Aragorn sat on a rock nearby watching the sky as did Legolas. Elenya was watching the rather entertaining display of Boromir giving the hobbits a sword fighting lesson. Frodo and Sam were also watching, but Gimli had gone to have a chat with Gandalf.

Elenya watched as Boromir accidently hit Merry a little to hard. She continued to laugh as the hobbits pinned Boromir to the ground in their angry banter.

Elenya stood up and walked over to Aragorn. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What is wrong my friend?" she asked.

"Do you not sense it? Something is coming," Aragorn said tensely.

"I feel it also Aragorn," Legolas added. " Look there in the distance."

"What? I have not the eyes of an elf," Aragorn replied.

Legolas pointed to the sky. Elenya saw what he was staring at. A wisp of black cloud was growing larger and approaching them at great speed.  
Before Legolas cried out, Elenya yelled, " Cremain from Dunland!"

Aragorn shouted, " HIDE!"

Instantly everyone gathered their things up and hid under anything that could conceal them. Elenya lay down beside Aragorn and Frodo under a large rock. The birds came swiftly and circled around the small area. They circled around and returned the way they had come. Gandalf stood up.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south has been watched! We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

Elenya faced the snowy mountain. She was dreading this part for she had been so used to the warm weather. But she followed behind Frodo all the way trying to keep up. Legolas was lightfooted upon the snow and barely made a footprint. For that Merry and Pippin were angry and began throwing snow balls at him. When Legolas felt one fall on his neck, he asked, " What was that for?" turning to Pippin who through the snow ball.

"I don't think they appreciate the fact that they're smaller than you," Elenya laughed.

"If I am lightfooted then I will progress on ahead of people. I do not wish to travel slow and waste my energy," Legolas said proudly.

Suddenly, breaking the silence a crash of tunder was heard over the mountain and a fell voice was heard in the air. An avalanche of rocks fell from the snowy top. Everyone ducked to the side but for Gandalf who pointed his staff toward the sky and yelled out words which the others did not understand. It didn't seem to work as another avalanche of snow came down and fell upon everyone.

Elenya and Legolas were the first heads to come up out of the snow. Elenya instantly looked for Frodo who was being held up by Aragorn.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried.

"We must get off the mountain and make for the Gap of Rohan!" cried Boromir.

"Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn objected.

"If we can not go over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli suggested. " Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

Gandalf stood motionless and speechless for a few moments as if in great fear and a trance. He finalyl said, "Let the Ringbearer decide! Frodo?"

Frodo debated for some time and finally answered, " We will go through the Mines."

"So be it!"Gandalf replied.

**Chapter Ten**

As they approached the walls, Gimli sped up in excitment and awe. Legolas and Elenya followed behind cautiously. Elenya knew that they both were not looking forward to the endless journey in the dark. But Gimli was.

"The Walls of Moria!" he exclaimed softly.

Sam began to say goodbye to Bill. Elenya saw a tear run down his cheek. He had become very attached to the pony. He sat down beside Frodo on a rock. Frodo tried to comfort him.

Gandalf approached the gates of Moria. The moon had peeked out from behind a cloud and shone brightly upon it. Elenya approached. The Gates looked beautiful as they shone in the dark.

"It reads 'the Walls of Durin Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter!'"

Elenya knew the riddle. She wondered whether she should speak the answer aloud or if she should let Frodo do the honors. She decided to wait. Gandalf tried various incantations and she grew impatient. Patience was not one of her strong suits. She was about to speak when she saw Boromir throw a stone into the lake. She heard Frodo speak.

"Why did you do that Boromir?" Frodo asked. " I hate this place to and I am afraid. I dont know of what: of wolves or the dark behind the doors but of something else. I am afraid of the pool. Do not disturb it!"

"Frodo is right!" Aragorn agreed.

Elenya saw the water continued to travel in small ripples though the rocks had been thrown several seconds earlier. She heard Frodo speak.

"It's a riddle!"

_Thank Goodness!_ she thought to herself.

" Speak friend and enter! What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

"Melonn!" Elenya replied.

Instantly the doors opened. The Fellowship entered into the dark cave slowly.

"Soon, master elves, you shall enjoy the hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires and red meat off the bone. This is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine a mine!" Gimli said aloud to Legolas and Elenya.

"This is no mine!" Boromir spoke. "It's a tomb."

All about them the bones and skeletons of dwarves lay on the ground. There were black arrows of goblins embedded in the bones. Legolas pulled his bow out as did the others with their sword. Suddenly Elenya saw Frodo slip to the ground! Out from the water, a long sinuous tentacle had taken a hold of Frodo's leg! It continued to pull him toward the lake.Sam began slashing at the tentacle with his knife. The tentacle let go but not before twenty others appeared from the water.

"Into the Gateway, quick!" Gandalf cried.

They were just in time for the Watcher in the Water's coiling arms seized the doors on either side. With a shattering echo, they slammed all the light was lost.

"We now have but one choice!" Gandalf spoke. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places."

Elenya knew of what he spoke, but the others did not. She was not looking forward to the next part.


End file.
